Kissing Kikukawa
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: After a drunken night of karaoke, Haruka and Yukino find themselves pondering relationships. When Yukino tricks Haruka into kissing her, will Haruka stop it from going any further, or will she finally realize her true feelings for Yukino? Yuri! Lemonade!


**A/N:**

Yeah I know I should be working on the last chapter of She's The Man, but this idea came to me after watching the Mai Hime Special 12. I went back and forth in the aforementioned fic on whether or not to split up Harukino and it was a hard decision. Hopefully this will make up for it a bit lol

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own shit.

**Kissing Kikukawa:**

Haruka Suzushiro lay happily on her bed, watching her best friend Yukino Kikukawa undress. The two girls had just come back from one of Mai's infamous karaoke parties, and both were a little tipsy to say the least. Haruka didn't usually engage in drinking or activities that involved the drink, but tonight she had decided to let loose and make an exception, as Yukino had reminded her you only live once. As Haruka gazed upon her friend she giggled uncharacteristically, as Yukino tripped and hit the floor.

"Thud."

"You okay Yukino?" Haruka called out to the younger girl.

"Yes Haruka-chan." Yukino quickly said, quickly getting up. She looked quite satisfied to finally be in her baby doll nightie.

Haruka observed that Yukino looked very cute at the moment. Speaking of cute, Haruka's mind wandered to their many friends and the karaoke party they had just been to. Something had been on her mind for awhile. Something that was bugging her just enough tonight that she would share it with Yukino.

"Yukino, how come we don't have boyfriends?" Haruka blurted out.

Yukino stared at her blankly.

_I know why I don't!_

"Um well, you see..." Yukino trailed off as she thought of an appropriate answer to give. "Well because were too busy with all of our Student Council duties right?" she said quickly.

Haruka turned onto her side and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Of course you're right." Haruka stated, matter-of-factly.

Unbeknownst to Haruka, there had been something plaguing Yukino's mind for some time as well. Yukino didn't know if it was the drink, or just the conversation, or a bit of both, but she boldly asked what she had feared to ask before.

"Do you want a boyfriend Haruka-chan?"

Haruka turned pink before answering quickly. "NO! I mean, well yeah I suppose one day. I just, well I was wondering what it would be like to have one, and do THINGS."

Yukino stared at Haruka again. "What types of things?"

Haruka once again blushed profusely before answering. "Well you know what I mean. Like kissing for instance. How will I know how to kiss a guy when I find the right one?" she thought out loud. "I mean do you think Kazuya and Akane kiss?"

Yukino nodded her head.

_I think Kazuya and Akane do a lot more than kiss..._

Yukino actually wondered if she was hearing Haruka correctly. There would have to be a Blue Moon in June before Haruka would have ever opened up her feelings to anyone, even her best friend. Alcohol did have some wonderful side effects.

"I'm sure you'll be fine Haruka-chan. If Natsuki can do it, anyone can." Yukino mused.

Haruka made a face. "Eww."

Yukino laughed. Shizuru and Natsuki kissing was probably the last image Haruka wanted to think about.

"I wonder if she tastes like tea..." Haruka said, giggling as if she had said the funniest thing in the world.

"Haruka-chan are you sure you're not drunk?" Yukino asked, laughing too.

"Slightly buzzed." came the reply.

"I think slightly drunk is more like it."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not the one falling down." Haruka said, as she hiccuped.

"True." Yukino admitted.

Haruka began to think again. She was thinking about Shizuru/Natsuki and Kazuya/Akane, and Mai/Reito/Tate/Mikoto/Everyone cuz Mai was a bit slutty in Haruka's opinion.

"How come I've never been kissed?" she cried loudly, fist in the air. "Hell even that runt Takumi is probably getting some action from his cross-dressing girlfriend/boyfriend Akira!"

_I'll kiss you...I've been dying to kiss you Haruka-chan..._

Once again Yukino had to struggle not to think out loud.

That's when Yukino got a brilliant idea. It was so good it was evil. It was so evil that a Chibi-Angel Yukino sat on her shoulder and told her NOT to go through with it.

"Don't do it. You can't take advantage of your precious Haruka-chan." exclaimed Chibi Angel Yukino.

Of course when you have a good side, you also have a bad side. Yukino was definitely surprised when she saw a Chibi Devil sitting on her other shoulder. She was more surprised when she noticed it was a Chibi Devil NAO!

"What the heck? Nao-chan?" she whispered. "Why are you my evil side?"

"I'm EVERYONE's evil side." grinned Chibi Devil Nao. "Hey goody two shoes." she called to Chibi Angel Yukino. "GET LOST!"

Devil Nao then proceeded to poke poor Angel Yukino in the butt with her pitchfork, thus sending her plummeting to the ground, and out of Yukino's mind for good.

"Trust me toots. GO HARD!" Devil Nao said, as she disappeared laughing.

Having waged the inner battle for good and lost, Yukino proceeded with her plan.

"Haruka-chan?" she asked timidly. "Have you ever thought of practicing?" she finished, looking down.

"Practicing what?" asked Haruka, dense as always.

"Practicing kissing!" Yukino exclaimed, as she propped herself up onto Haruka's bed.

Haruka's eyes widened. She had no idea you could practice such things. "How would I do that?" she asked, completely intrigued.

Yukino laughed. Haruka really was dense when it came to these things. "Well you have to find someone to practice with silly." she said grinning.

"Oh." said Haruka, looking thoughtful. "Like who? Can you hire someone for that? Like a servant or slave or something?" Haruka said seriously.

"Haruka-chan! No! Lots of girls practice kissing. It doesn't really matter who you practice on. It could be anyone, even a best friend." Yukino quickly said the last part.

Now Haruka was dense at the best of times, add alcohol and she became even more dense if that was possible.

"So all I need to do is find a best friend to practice on?" she said excitedly.

Yukino sighed. "Haruka-chan I'm your best friend."

Haruka's eyes widened and she grinned big. "So I can practice on YOU?"

Haruka then had a moment of clarity.

_Wait! What? Did Yukino just suggest that we practice kissing together? Did I just ask to practice on her? What the hell am I doing..._

Haruka looked oddly at Yukino.

Haruka gulped. "Yukino...um I...I don't know about that..."

"Haruka-chan it's okay. I will show you." Yukino said softly, taking Haruka's hands into her own.

Haruka was still unsure. Yukino knew she had to act quickly before Haruka's buzz completely wore off and she realized exactly what it was they were doing.

"Shhhhh Haruka-chan." Yukino said, as she slowly reached out to stroke Haruka's face.

Haruka's eyes darted to Yukino's hands on her face. This contact was foreign to her, but as Yukino began to caress her, it began to feel very good.

"Okay Haruka-chan. Just follow my lead." Yukino smiled.

Haruka looked up into the dark eyes of her friend and smiled too. Yukino was so kind and loving. Such a good best friend. She had never led Haruka down the wrong path before, so why would now be any different?

"Okay Yukino I'm ready to practice." Haruka said breathing heavily.

Yukino wrapped her arms suddenly around Haruka and the blond felt herself inches away from Yukino's lips.

"Kiss me Haruka-chan." Yukino commanded.

Haruka, as if in a trance, moved her face forward, until her lips touched Yukino's. She lightly pecked the younger girl and began to blush.

Yukino giggled.

"What??" asked Haruka, suddenly self-conscious.

"That's not how you kiss Haruka-chan." Yukino stated, still giggling.

"Well how do you kiss then?" asked Haruka, hands on her hips.

Yukino had lost all sense of right and wrong a few minutes before. She was headed down a slippery slope and gosh darn it she was going to enjoy the ride.

"Like this." she said softly as she wrapped her arms around Haruka again and brought her lips down on the older girl.

Haruka's eyes went wide as she felt Yukino's mouth on hers.

"Haruka-chan...open your mouth..." Yukino whispered slowly.

Haruka did as she was told and was instantly rewarded with the feel of Yukino's soft warm tongue, as it rolled along inside of her mouth.

Haruka was unsure of what to do at first, so she just enjoyed the feel of Yukino's sweet soft kisses. As Yukino kissed her, Haruka pondered how Yukino had become such a good kisser. She wondered if Yukino had "practiced"on anyone else. Surprisingly, she found herself slightly jealous at the thought of her best friend making out with someone other than her. It was an odd feeling.

As the kisses grew deeper, Haruka began to get a bit bolder, as she snaked her own tongue in and out of the younger girl's mouth. Yukino moaned lightly between kisses, and a chill went up and down Haruka's spine.

"Yukino...I think...I think..." Haruka started but was interrupted.

"Put your hands here like this." Yukino said, guiding Haruka's hands to rest on her thighs.

Haruka just nodded and did as she was told. Yukino was breathing so heavily and her face was completely flushed. Haruka herself was in the same state. Haruka noticed that Yukino's nightie had rode up her body sometime during their "practice" session and now Yukino's bare legs and panty clad bottom were exposed.

Haruka blushed deeper and as if on instinct she ran her hands up and down Yukino's thighs. Yukino threw her head back and began to kiss Haruka's neck and collarbone. Haruka closed her eyes. She had never felt this way before. She had never felt so much pleasure and desire with anyone. Before she could think about it anymore, Yukino once again was on and in her mouth.

Haruka couldn't take much more. She began to feel a sudden longing between her own legs. What the heck was that? Did she WANT to do more with Yukino then just kiss? Haruka banished those thoughts from her mind. She knew she needed to stop this right away before either of them did anything they would regret later.

"Yukino...I..."

Once again she was stopped as Yukino moved Haruka's hand from her thigh and underneath her nightie. Haruka could feel the soft flesh of the younger girl's tummy as she rubbed her hand slowly against it.

"Slide your fingers lower...Haruka-chan." Yukino whispered, completely unsure if Haruka would do what she asked or not.

Haruka looked at Yukino, and then at her hand, and then she slowly moved her fingers to the waistband of Yukino's underwear.

Yukino lightly moaned as she felt Haruka's fingers tickling her skin. Haruka shuddered, suddenly feeling hot. She wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute and her breathing had completely slowed down. Haruka knew what she WANTED to do, but she couldn't take advantage of Yukino could she? Still Yukino seemed to be okay with it. Oh what to do??

Yukino made the choice for her, as she slowly kissed her way down Haruka's chin, stopping right before the top of her breasts. That was all the encouragement Suzushiro Haruka needed.

Haruka lifted Yukino's nightie up and Yukino lifted her arms. Haruka was surprised but easily pulled the piece of clothing from her friend's body and let it fall to the floor. She was now face to face with Yukino's bare stomach and chest. Haruka stared incredulously.

Yukino waited for Haruka to say something and when she didn't, the dark-haired girl covered her breasts with her hands. "You don't have to...Haruka-chan..." she said, partially losing her nerve.

"No wait..." Haruka stopped Yukino, grabbing her wrists to pull her hands away from that wonderful body. "I want to see you." she said breathlessly.

Yukino blushed softly as she let Haruka take her in. Haruka wasted no more time looking as she leaned in and kissed Yukino's breasts softly. Yukino was in heaven.

"Lay back." Haruka said, now the one in control.

Yukino did as she was asked and lay back on Haruka's bed. Haruka took a deep breath before letting her desire take her away. Her mouth found it's way to Yukino's chest as she began to lick, suck and nibble. Haruka was even more turned on by the sounds coming from Yukino. Haruka guessed she was doing something right.

"Does that feel okay?" she whispered.

"Mmmm yes...very good...Haruka-chan...you're very good..." Yukino praised the blond.

As Haruka continued her frontal assault on the younger girl's body, Yukino spread her legs slowly, engulfing Haruka's body between them. It was then that Haruka felt the heat emanating from between Yukino's thighs. Without any hesitation she hooked her thumbs on the waistband of Yukino's underwear and slid the offending article of clothing down her friend's legs and out of the way.

Yukino gasped. She hadn't expected that from Haruka. Realization suddenly set in that if things continued the way they were going, Haruka would be making love to her very soon. Then a horrible thought hit her. What if Haruka came to her sense? What if she stopped in the middle, realizing exactly what and who she was doing? Yukino was too far gone to let it end now.

"Haruka-chan."

"Yukino." Haruka said, acknowledging her friend's need.

Haruka kissed Yukino's thighs slowly, savoring the taste of her skin and the smell of her arousal. Then, needing no encouragement from Yukino, she easily slipped her fingers inside of the younger girl.

Haruka closed her eyes and she pushed her fingers in and out slowly. Yukino was so wet.

"You're warm Yukino." Haruka said, without thinking.

Yukino only pushed her hips harder against Haruka's hand in response. Haruka continued to lightly finger fuck the dark haired girl, enjoying every second of being inside of her.

"You're tight too." Haruka remarked, not caring if she sounded silly. "You feel so good."

Yukino just moaned her responses back at Haruka. Haruka then took her thumb and rubbed it over Yukino's most sensitive spot slowly, making the girl push her thighs together quickly.

"Haruka-chan!" she cried out, suddenly extremely sensitive to Haruka's touch.

"I know what you want Yukino." Haruka said grinning.

Haruka was completely into it now. Although initially dense, Haruka was a quick learner, and her instincts were telling her where to go next. She gently removed her fingers from Yukino, illiciting a gasp from the younger girl.

"Shhhhh Yukino. Let me make you feel good." Haruka assured her, before replacing the fingers with her warm, wet tongue.

Yukino cried out, as she looked for something to hold onto. Haruka helped by pulling Yukino's hands to her sides and holding down her wrists, as she began to fuck the younger girl with her tongue. Haruka ran her tongue up and down Yukino's opening, toying with her as she kissed her thighs. Yukino thought she might die. She was hoping she would at least get to cum before that happened.

Haruka was done with games, as she plunged her tongue fully into Yukino, enjoying the taste and scent of her best friend. Haruka's tongue slid back and forth, and in and out, stopping to flick over her most sensitive of spots, until the younger girl could take it no more.

"Haruka-chan...I'm so close..." Yukino gasped.

"What do you want me to do Yukino?" Haruka asked, between tongue flicks.

"Release...I need...a release..." Yukino said, all of a sudden a bit self-conscious of the fact Haruka was about to see her in her most intimate of moments.

Haruka didn't respond, she only continued to drive her tongue harder and faster over and into Yukino. Yukino's hips buckled and she squeezed Haruka's head between her legs. Haruka watched in awe as Yukino writhed and fell, cumming hard and fast. Yukino then gently pushed on the older girl's forehead.

"Okayokayokayokay." she said softly, as she was suddenly extremely sensitive to Haruka's touch.

Haruka looked up at Yukino, completely uncertain of what to do now. Yukino was also at a loss for words, and suddenly very embarrassed. The younger girl flipped over, back now towards Haruka and buried her head into a pillow.

Something deep inside of Haruka suddenly awoke. The urge to hold and comfort Yukino was overpowering. Haruka reached up and lovingly took Yukino into her arms. She reached onto the floor to pick up a light blanket that had been on her bed, using it to cover the naked Yukino. She then began to rub Yukino's back lightly, as she spooned with the younger girl, kissing her neck ever so softly.

Yukino started to cry softly, as she immediately felt ashamed for taking advantage of Haruka.

"Yukino, why are you crying?" Haruka asked, very concerned.

"Haruka-chan...I...I...I'm so sorry." Yukino said, pulling away from the older girl.

Haruka thought for a moment. She had just experienced the most intense feelings she had ever had in her life. She was pretty sure she was not drunk anymore, and for the first time in a long time she had a very clear head. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it earlier. How beautiful Yukino was, how wonderful Yukino was, how perfect Yukino was, and how much she needed her.

"I'm not." she said simply.

Yukino paused, and turned to face Haruka for the first time. Could she truly have heard right?

"Haruka-chan?" she asked, warily.

"I'm not Yukino." Haruka repeated. "I ...I loved...loving you..." she finished, trying to find the right words.

Yukino couldn't believe what Haruka was saying. She slowly wrapped her arms around the blond and leaned in to ask a very important question.

"Haruka-chan are you drunk?"

Haruka thought for a moment before smiling and pressing her lips against Yukino's.

"Slightly buzzed."

Yukino looked at Haruka, worried for a moment until she caught the blond's smile, and then she too broke into a wide grin.

"I love you Haruka-chan." she said, feeling free for the first time in ages.

Haruka never thought she'd ever tell someone she loved them. She never thought she'd ever believe in love. Yet the words seemed to flow so easily from her lips, as if there had never been any question.

"I love you too Yukino. Sorry it took me so long to realize it." she said solemnly.

"It's okay Haruka-chan. But next time I get to practice on you." Yukino said with a wink.

Haruka's eyes widened, as she thought about the possibilities.

Yukino snuggled into her embrace and she smiled, holding her new lover close.

It was going to be one hell of a weekend!

End Story ...

or is it??

Just wanted to give some Harukino fanservice, as they are one of my fave couples. I messed with them in my current fic and this is for all the ppl that wanted some Harukino action

Peace all

ShotgunNeko


End file.
